Herdeiro de Hogwarts
by Camila Rego
Summary: Herdeiro de Hogwarts. Diz a lenda que o Herdeiro de Hogwarts pode controlar os quatro elementos: terra, ar, fogo e água. E tem as personalidades dos quatro grandes. PS.:Espero que gostem da história!
1. Herdeiro de Hogwarts

**Herdeiro de Hogwarts.**

Diz a lenda que o Herdeiro de Hogwarts pode controlar os quatro elementos: terra, ar, fogo e água. E tem as personalidades dos quatro grande que controlavam seus elementos:

**Terra:** Paciência.

**Ar:** Inteligência.

**Fogo:** Coragem.

**Água:** Desprezo às regras.

E acima de tudo a lealdade.

Apenas uma pessoa acreditava nessa lenda. Um garoto de quinze anos que fazia coisas estranhas acontecerem do nada, quando estava com raiva ou em paz com o mundo. É sobre este adolescente que nossa história fala. O Herdeiro de Hogwarts.


	2. Terra

**Terra.**

Helga Hufflepuff corria desesperada. O seu bebê corria perigo. Não podia mais ficar em Hogwarts, não era seguro. Hogwarts não era mais segura, estava sob uma maldição.

Sua única chance era Merlin, o garoto de apenas treze anos que mostrava um grande poder, ele poderia cuidar de sua menina.

Olhou para traz uma última vez. Vislumbrou sua casa e escola em chamas, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Seu marida e irmão estava lutando ao lado de Godric para salvar a tão querida escola.

Salazar obrigara-a a fugir com a criança, ela teria lutado, queria ficar e lutar, mas Elizabeth corria perigo e um feitiço por mais poderoso que seja não protegeria a criança.

Sentiu-se ser observada então voltou a correr. Adentrava cada vez mais na Floresta Proibida, em pouco tempo chegaria na estrada que levava a Hogsmeade e então poderia aparatar para a casa do Menino Merlin.

Assim que pisou na estrada de Hogsmeade aparatou pensando apenas em algum lugar seguro e sem perseguidores. Quando abriu os olhos se viu em uma bela campina com árvores, flores e animais bonitinhos e fofinhos. A visão de uma cabana atraiu seu olhar.

Olhou em volta à procura de ameaças, então seguiu para a cabana com a intenção de passar uma noite tranqüila.

Alguns feitiços de proteção foram feitos. Protegidas, a varinha de Helga perdida, mãe e filha dormiram na tranqüila cabana.

Helga acordou antes do amanhecer, tinha um pressentimento muito ruim sobre o dia. Olhou para Elizabeth, preocupação clara em seus olhos dourados. Tinha que achar Merlin, antes que lhe achassem. Tinha certeza que estaria morta antes da lua estar no seu ponto mais alto.

Pegou Elizabeth nos braços e saiu da cabana, o sol estava nascendo pouco a pouco. Em pouco tempo chegou em uma aldeia trouxa onde conseguiu um pouco de comida.

Certa hora do dia, enquanto passeava com Elizabeth, Helga sentiu que era seguida, então apertou o passo e quando se sentiu um pouquinho segura, dobrou em uma rua, deixando sua menina na frente de uma casa, dentro da cesta e enrolada nos cobertores recém conjurados. Das vestes que usava, tirou um medalhão de ouro com um texugo gravado, colocou no pescoço da menina e batendo na porta da casa, se transformou em um texugo e correu para longe, sem ver que sua menina era colocada para dentro por uma mulher de rosto bondoso.

Helga nunca mais soube de sua Elizabeth, mas nunca esqueceu sua pequena menina.

Helga Hufflepuff morreu no dia seguinte, assassinada por dois homens de preto.


	3. Ar

2. Ar.

Rowena Ravenclaw corria desesperada. O seu bebê corria perigo. Não podia mais ficar em Hogwarts, não era seguro. Hogwarts não era mais segura, estava sob uma maldição.

Sua única chance era Merlin, o garoto de apenas treze anos que mostrava um grande poder, ele poderia cuidar de sua menina.

Olhou para traz uma última vez. Vislumbrou sua casa e escola em chamas, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Seu marida e irmão estava lutando ao lado de Salazar para salvar a tão querida escola.

Godric obrigara-a a fugir com a criança, ela teria lutado, queria ficar e lutar, mas Arthur corria perigo e um feitiço por mais poderoso que seja não protegeria a criança.

Sentiu-se ser observada então voltou a correr. Adentrava cada vez mais na Floresta Proibida, em pouco tempo chegaria na estrada que levava a Hogsmeade e então poderia aparatar para a casa do Menino Merlin.

Assim que pisou na estrada de Hogsmeade aparatou pensando apenas em algum lugar seguro e sem perseguidores. Quando abriu os olhos se viu em uma bela campina com árvores, flores e animais bonitinhos e fofinhos. A visão de uma cabana atraiu seu olhar.

Olhou em volta à procura de ameaças, então seguiu para a cabana com a intenção de passar uma noite tranqüila.

Alguns feitiços de proteção foram feitos. Protegidas, a varinha de Rowena perdida, mãe e filho dormiram na tranqüila cabana.

Rowena acordou antes do amanhecer, tinha um pressentimento muito ruim sobre o dia. Olhou para Arthur, preocupação clara em seus olhos azuis. Tinha que achar Merlin, antes que lhe achassem. Tinha certeza que estaria morta antes da lua estar no seu ponto mais alto.

Pegou Arthur nos braços e saiu da cabana, o sol estava nascendo pouco a pouco. Em pouco tempo chegou em uma aldeia trouxa onde conseguiu um pouco de comida.

Certa hora do dia, enquanto passeava com Arthur, Rowena sentiu que era seguida, então apertou o passo e quando se sentiu um pouquinho segura, dobrou em uma rua, deixando seu menino na frente de uma casa, dentro da cesta e enrolado nos cobertores recém conjurados. Das vestes que usava, tirou um medalhão de ouro com uma águia gravado, colocou no pescoço do menino e batendo na porta da casa, se transformou em um águia e voou para longe, sem ver que seu menino era colocado para dentro por um garoto jovem.

Rowena nunca mais soube de seu Arthur, mas nunca esqueceu seu pequeno Arthur.

Rowena Ravenclaw foi a única que sobreviveu à guerra, dirigindo Hogwarts ao lado de Merlin.


End file.
